


What Bloody Anniversary?

by SleepyFingersZzz



Series: Making it Work [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM not shown, Garak is the best gift giver ever, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thoughtful lover, Threesome - M/M/M, all the sex, anniversary gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFingersZzz/pseuds/SleepyFingersZzz
Summary: It's Julian's anniversary. He doesn't know what anniversary, but Garak insists on a proper celebration.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Making it Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Julian woke with a shock when the blankets were torn off him and a large weight dropping onto the bed made him bounce. “Wha - hell! Elim! What the hell? It’s my day off and I was planning on sleeping in for once.”

His glare made absolutely no impact on his Cardassian lover. “Don’t be ridiculous, my dear. If you’re here, however am I to prepare your anniversary gift? I have quite a lot of work to do to make your quarters presentable and I most assuredly do not need you in the way of my preparations.”

Julian gawked at him. “What are you talking about? It’s not our anniversary yet.”

Garak rolled his eyes and stood, moving to Julian’s dresser and starting to pull out underclothes for him to change in to. “I didn’t say it was ‘our’ anniversary.” He tossed the bundle of clothes at Julian’s head. “Go shower. I’ll have your breakfast on the table in fifteen minutes.”

“What bloody anniversary?” Julian hollered at his back as he made his way to the front room. Receiving no answer, he flopped back down on his bare bed and sighed. Tried to figure out who would win the fight if he decided to take Garak on when he was like this. Gave in and tried to think of what he would do for an entire day if he couldn’t laze around his quarters like he had planned. 

Realizing his brain was too mushy to decide on anything until he had his morning tea, he gave a loud groan, making sure Garak would hear him in the next room, and moved reluctantly to the refresher to ready for the day. As he entered the living space, dressed in an outfit that Garak had laid out while he was showering, he took a deep sniff and laughed. Garak was pulling the finishing touches of a full English from the replicator. He moved in and wrapped his arms around Garak from behind, kissing the back of his neck. “I thought you didn’t like pork,” he murmured against the man’s ear.

“I’m having blackened catfish with mine,” Garak said snootily. “I don’t know what you humans have against fish for breakfast.”

Julian took his seat and tucked in. “Too stinky first thing,” he said around a fried tomato.

Garak made a face at his manners but didn’t comment on them. “I didn’t realize human olfactory senses were heightened in the morning.” 

Julian grinned at his tone. Nothing like an aggressive flirt over breakfast, he thought. Maybe he’d get a quick shag in before he got kicked out of his own quarters. 

***

He didn’t.

He wandered the promenade for a while, unsure what to do with his time. It was too early to bother Miles. He knew the Chief had the day off too, but with his girls away on Bajor he liked to sleep until noon at least. Jadzia would be on duty this morning. Eventually he wandered into Quarks and got himself a holosuite to play a chapter of Julian Bashir, Secret Agent. It wasn’t as fun playing alone since he’d started playing it with Miles as his nemesis. 

Back on the promenade, he found a flash kiosk selling replicas of paper books. The selection was impressive for a travelling salesman. He found a few things for himself and laughed in delight when he found a Best of Shakespeare collection. He added it to his pile and the salesman bagged them with a slimy smile, fawning over what excellent taste in literature he had. 

Julian was just thinking about stopping in at the infirmary to grab some research to entertain himself with in the replimat when his combadge chirped. “Bashir here.”

“Julian.” Miles, sounding rough like he’d just woken up. “Why is your boyfriend comming me to tell me to keep an eye on you this afternoon? What did you do?”

Julian laughed. “I actually have no idea what he’s up to. He kicked me out of my quarters so he could prepare my anniversary gift.”

“What anniversary?”

“How should I know?”

Miles snorted. “You two are weird enough to be perfect for each other. Get your arse over here, I’ll start lunch. I’m craving sushi.”

Julian smiled as he turned for the lifts. He didn’t think Miles realized how much Japanese food they ate while Keiko and Molly were gone. “Excellent. I’ll be there shortly.”

***

Julian reclined comfortably on the couch nursing a glass of spring wine. Garak flitted in and out of the bedroom, making sure the door closed so the doctor couldn’t see what he was up to in there. He was fairly sure that if Garak didn’t let him in on this anniversary thing soon he’d throttle him, protective ridges or not.

Lunch with Miles had been delicious, and spending the afternoon working on the Alamo model had been quite entertaining. He’s almost asked Garak for another hour with his friend when he’d commed and asked Julian to return. Whatever he was working on, he’d clearly worked quite hard on it, so Julian had simply grabbed his bag of books and come home to a lovely light meal of fruits from many worlds, cheese and crackers. The spring wine went wonderfully with the Andorian cheddar. The conversation had been light and flirty, mostly circulating around Garak’s new collection of Shakespeare.

Finally Garak stopped in front of him. Julian looked up at him expectantly. His chufa was very faintly tinged blue, his ridges were slightly darker though not yet swelling.

“I believe it’s time for your gift, my dear,” Garak said with a smile. “If you wouldn’t mind accompanying me to the bedroom?”

Julian grinned at him and accepted the offered hand. “Finally!”

Garak chuckled. “We really need to work on your patience, Doctor. Perhaps that should be the lesson for tonight?”

“Lesson?” Julian asked as the door slid open. “Wha-” His jaw dropped.

The lights were off in the room. His furniture had all been moved along one wall and had several candle lanterns set on his drawers to cast a sensual glow over the room. In front of the viewport a leather covered cross had been set up. The clasps of each leather restraint gleamed silver in the candlelight. 

Standing beside the cross was possibly the most beautiful Trill man Julian had ever seen. He was shirtless and built like a brick shithouse, muscles nearly straining the leather straps he wore. His spots travelled down his collarbones and torso, disappearing into the leather chaps sitting low on his hips. He wore tight black briefs that really wouldn’t have hidden much if not for the lighting. He was barefoot, smirking, and tapping a riding crop against his calf.

“Maybe you should have given him some warning, Garak,” he said, stepping slowly towards the couple. “He looks broken.”

Julian realized his mouth was hanging open and promptly closed it as Garak answered, “Oh, I assure you he’s in full working order. I daresay you will find him quite enjoyable.”

A cool hand worked it’s way into his hair and fisted it, forcing him to turn and look at Garak. “I trust you’ll behave yourself for our guest, Julian. We worked ever so hard on this surprise.”

Julian swallowed thickly. “Yes. Yes, I’ll be good, Elim.”

Garak kissed him, passionate and domineering, and released him with enough force to send him in the Trill’s direction. “I look forward to confirming that with Master Ramae when I return. He will take care of you, my dear.” 

Julian looked back at his lover over his shoulder. “I love you, Elim.”

Garak smiled softly at him. “Enjoy, e’zIra,” he said, leaving with a pleased smile.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

Garak reclined in his quarters with his eyes closed, sipping a couple of fingers of kanar as a slow melody played. Ramae had put the song list together. He claimed that it helped the mood. Garak wasn’t sure how exactly lullaby-like music would help in a ‘scene’ but as he had no interest in marking anyone let alone Julian, he decided to take the man’s word for it.

He checked the time. It had been an hour since he left Julian to Ramae’s care. He rose and slowly made his way back to the Doctor’s quarters, steeling himself for what he may find inside. While he was not unfamiliar with the markings that these games Julian loved left behind, he worried it would be different to see marks made at an other’s hand as opposed to from a holoprogram. Hell, he was the one who had found the program for Julian, he could hardly complain about the results. Especially when he saw how much Julian loved his welts and bruises. 

But he trusted Ramae as much as he would trust an intimate acquaintance. He’d slept with the man for years, every time he’d stopped at the station on one of his trade routes. He was an exceptionally sexually intuitive man. When Julian and he had finally started their relationship Garak had found himself disappointed that he had to turn Ramae down (and then later was irrationally excited when, after mentioning Ramae while drinking with Julian, he had been informed that he should absolutely invite him over for ‘dinner’ next time he was on the station, and he should absolutely keep fucking him because Julian found it quite arousing). Finding out that the Trill was experienced in several species’ version of BDSM, including human, had simply given him too many ideas to choose from for a time.

When the doors to Julian’s quarters closed behind him he paused and took a deep breath, scenting the dark room. Human and Trill arousal pheromones were heavy in the air. He could hear nothing from behind the ajar bedroom door except for the soothing music Ramae had brought, and the lights from the lanterns still flickered sensually. He licked his lips and made his entrance.

Ramae was knelt down near the end of the bed, moving his arms back and forth slowly over something that was blocked by the mattress. As Garak entered, he looked up and smiled at him, nodding for him to join him. “Look who’s here, pretty boy,” he crooned.

Garak stopped behind the Trill and studied his lover. Julian was layed out on his stomach over a sort of bench, his limbs tied to the legs of it, a blindfold tied around his head. At their end were his legs and arse, shining slightly in the low light as Ramae gently smoothed a soothing balm over his skin. He was marked with dark stripes across his back and thighs, and his bottom was blotchy with forming bruises. Garak took a slow breath, taking stock of his emotions.

Concern.

Anxiety.

Jealousy.

But drowning those out was burning arousal. Ramae had done this to Julian. Ramae had been touching Julian. Ramae had been giving Julian that painful pleasure that Garak could not. Ramae’s hand were massaging Julian’s arse, bringing a moan out of his lips, making his back tense as he tried to arch into the touch.

“I take it he performed to your satisfaction?” he asked.

Ramae chuckled. “So far,” he said with a grin. “Perhaps you should put him in the mood for his next task.”

Garak smiled back and made his way to Julian’s head. “How high does this device lift?” he asked. Instead of answering, Ramae simply reached beneath the bench and hit something to make it rise. He made a mental note to order a bench of his own before the trader left the station.

He knelt before Julian and gently lifted his head. “How is your evening so far, my dear?” he asked.

“Soo good,” Julian murmured, sounding slightly drunk. He moaned as Ramae moved up his back. “Elim, please,” he begged.

“Please what?”

“He’s been trying to convince me to let him come,” Ramae answered instead. “He hasn’t finished his lesson for tonight though, has he?” He punctuated his question with a pinch to Julian’s arse, making the man moan and try to push back for more.

“How impertinent,” Garak said with faux disappointment. “We’ll have to find another task before he gets his reward.” He stood and started undressing, standing close enough that he occasionally whacked Julian with one of his many layers.

Julian raised his head on his own now, shoulders straining against his bonds as he tried to get to Garak. “Please, Sirs, please,” he moaned.

“You’ll get what you deserve, and no more,” Garak said. He waited until Julian started to relax and stepped forward, pressing his ajan to his mouth. A slightly startled yet delighted sound was muffled in his ridges and Julian tried to press forward, lips and tongue setting to diligent work.

Garak sighed, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation. “Have you tried his mouth, Ramae? He’s fairly decent with it.”

Ramae had moved to sit on the end of the bed and was stroking himself through his briefs. He watched Julian pleasure Garak hungrily. “Hadn’t had a chance yet, no,” he said. “Perhaps next time. I have other ideas.”

Garak laced his fingers through Julian’s hair and held him still to grind against his face. “Well now, do tell. I can only imagine what such a creative mind could come up with.” He mentally congratulated himself on keeping his voice steady as Julian’s ministrations sang through his body.

Ramae stood and moved beside him. “It’s really rather more ‘show’ than ‘tell’.” He pulled Garak back a step, removing his hand from Julian’s hair, and reached down to pull the blindfold off. Julian blinked rapidly to make his eyes adjust to the light and looked up at them, his expression pleading with them. Instead of acknowledging him, Ramae fully turned Garak to him and kissed him deeply, bringing his hands up to massage his neck ridges. Garak moaned and wrapped his arms around Ramae, pulling him tight against him and pressing his ajan to his clothed shaft. 

“Oh my god,” Julian moaned as he watched them. Ramae started biting his way down Garak’s neck and shoulder, speaking absolute filth as he went. 

“We should just leave him there all night. He can watch me fuck you through the bed. He can watch me make you scream and come all night long. Maybe I’ll let him clean you up with that wicked mouth before I fuck you again. Maybe I’ll blindfold him again so he can’t watch, just listen. Maybe I’ll send a message to my wife and have her join us. She’s got a strap on I know you’d love. She can have a turn with you while -”

Julian came. It was quick, unsatisfying, and when he looked up at the men again they were watching him lecherously. “How many times has he done that tonight?” Garak asked casually even as they continued to slowly grind against each other.

“That was his second, though I don’t think he’s enjoying them much,” Ramae laughed. “I’ve got his cock and balls tied up so he can only have dry orgasms. Not quite the same, is it, pretty boy?”

“Please,” Julian begged again. “Please, I need it. I need you. Please!”

“Need who?” Garak demanded.

“You, I need both of you! Please! I’ll take anything!”

“Oh, what an offer,” Ramae purred. He leaned in to whisper in Garak’s ear, who growled in agreement. 

Garak tied the blindfold back over Julian’s face while Ramae undid the restraints. He knew it was Elim who helped him stand again, held him up as he shook with desire. Elim manoeuvred him onto his hand and knees on the bed. He heard the men whispering behind him again, and then silence but for the quiet music.

A hand in his hair pulled his head back. “Up on your knees.” Ramae’s voice. He rose up, head pulled back by the tight hand in his hair. Cool hands on his stomach, up his chest, his neck. Ramae released him as Elim kissed him, pulled him down on top of him. Cool hands on his shaft as Elim guided him into his warm ajan, incredibly slick and silky with desire.

Julian cried out, unable to control himself and thrust into Garak hard. As soon as their hips met Garak wrapped his legs around Julian’s, stopping him from being able to move. “Oh god, please!” Julian nearly wept into his ridges.

“I told you, you’ll only get what you deserve.” As the words left Garak’s lips, Ramae thrust two well lubricated fingers into Julian, making him shriek. He hesitated but Garak nodded at him over Julian’s shoulder. Garak knew that sound from his lover quite well. He prepped him quickly, using more lube than he thought he really needed just in case. Garak had tightened his hold on Julian as the man wriggled in pleasure so that he was now completely immobile. Ramae could see Garak’s left shoulder ridge was nearly charcoal from how much he was enjoying himself. Without a doubt his chU’en would each be a deep blue in their centres now.

Unable to wait any longer, he entered Julian quickly, groaning as he sank into the hot tightness of his body. Julian wailed and shook beneath him. From the pulsing sensation around him, he guessed he was having another dry orgasm. He ran his hands over Julian’s back watching Garak murmur in his ear as he settled again. Once Garak gave him the signal he leaned over, pressing his chest to Julian’s back, and gave his final order of the night.

“Make us come, pretty boy.”

He pulled back just enough to give Julian room to thrust as Garak released his hold.

Garak had never seen Julian become quite so ... unhinged. With what was very nearly a roar, the slender man began slamming his hips between the two men, fucking himself and Garak with more force than they generally partook in. He groaned and swore, invoked gods, clutched at the blankets, the headboard. 

As his own climax approached, Garak managed to open his eyes to check on Ramae. He could tell he was close too, gritting his teeth and breathing heavily, grunting as Julian rode him as hard as he could. He had his hands on Julian’s hips to help guide him onto his prUt. Garak reached up and grabbed his hand. “Now,” he panted as he neared his peak. Ramae reached beneath and between himself and Julian. There was a quiet click and Julian screamed as his final orgasm overtook him.

The next few moments were somewhat blurry for Garak. He felt Julian’s teeth sink into his neck as he came. He felt the movement as Ramae ground his orgasm into Julian. He felt his own fingers digging into the bruised flesh of Julian’s back as his own vision went white. The intensity of the moment overwhelmed him as he clung to his lover.

When it subsided he felt Julian’s weight on him, apparently unable to hold himself up. He was shaking and sobbing, muffled I-love-yous wept into his neckridges. He opened his eyes and saw Ramae panting over them, his hands gentle on Julian’s back, still inside him. He raised his eyebrows at Garak, who nodded back. He eased himself out of Julian and collapsed on their left. He reached for Julian but Garak raised a hand to stop him. As over stimulated as the man was, even a gentle touch would probably be too much at the moment.

After about five minutes Julian had stopped shaking and Garak took Ramae’s hand and set it on Julian’s back. Ramae took the invitation happily and cuddled up, laying his head on Garak’s shoulder and gently stroking the human’s sweaty back. “You did so well, Julian,” he said quietly. “Such a good boy you are. You’ve made us so happy, pretty boy.”

Garak said nothing. He was fairly sure he’d strained his vocal cords, so instead he carded his fingers through Julian’s hair and kissed whatever bit of his cheek and forehead he could reach. 

Several more minutes passed and Julian finally raised his head a bit. “Kiss me?” he hoarsely asked Ramae.

“Of course, dear boy,” he smiled and leaned in to kiss Julian tenderly. When he pulled back Julian nuzzled at Garak, who of course obliged him with another gentle kiss. Julian sighed happily and tucked his head back into his ridges.

Garak shared a smile with Ramae, who leaned over to the side table and grabbed the blanket to unfurl over the three of them and cuddled back up. Yes, Garak thought, he really did have the best ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's also a power bottom.
> 
> i mean, it was subtle, you could have missed it.
> 
> XD


End file.
